Era of the Suzerainty
by Heiress of the Suzerainty
Summary: Sora sighed. She was beautiful. He Loved her. And he wanted nothing more than for her to be his Queen. So, he gathered his wits, and with his hopes high, approached the caring, feisty, redhead of his dreams. [Sora X Kairi][Roxas X Naminé] [KHIII]
1. Friend or Foe?

What can I say? I've been inspired by the KH2 Final Mix + Secret Ending & the Kingdom Hearts 2 Secret Ending.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Warning: The story title might be changed.

* * *

**i: Friend or Foe?**

**X------X------X------X**

_Nothing._

A once lush land reduced to _nothing_ by cruel destruction. The silhouette of sadness hung in the air. Billows of thin dust swirled about the golden, sunbaked, barren land as the wind whipped and whistled like a tragic requiem. Carcasses of heartless beings haphazardly sprawled across the dry, cracking terrain, easily slain. A sovereign Knight victoriously perched upon one of the fallen Heartless, the colossal Key casually slung over his shoulder, gleaming elegantly in the harsh sun's light. Two columns protruded from his helmet, on each side of his head. His metal chest piece rippled and ruffled over his torso. Long armored boots stretched up his legs and silver strips of metal slithered over all of his attire. His cape fluttered in the wind as he quickly turned his head towards the sound of soft feminine footsteps.

His comrade was approaching. She quickly waltzed over to him, small puffs of granules encompassing her feet. As she moved, her purple, ebony, and silver plate armor shifted and clicked, breaking the deadly silence. Her velvet cloak swung with every step. Her helmet held similarity to his, but the pillars were slanted downward instead of standing up right.

The Knight turned his head again, sunlight reflecting off of his helmet, in recognition of his other advancing colleague, clad in argent and shining obsidian plate. He seemed at ease as he turned once more, shadows casting in his semi transparent ebony shoulder pads, stepping off of the perished behemoth.

The trio approached three lone Keys in the distance, sticking from the ground as the deceased beast disintegrated into the atmosphere. Each plucked one from the soil, seeming satisfied with their pick. They stood in the middle of a cross road, millions of abandoned Key Blades forming a distinct "X" upon the dirt. Standing side by side, they turned their heads simultaneously as a shadowed figure neared from the distance. The wind seemed to pick up pace as they squinted against the dust clouding their vision. The figure was impossible to see yet, because of the swerving and rippling of the horizon, due to the almost unbearable heat.

So they waited, though the measurement of intensity was thick. One question cavorted through their minds:

Friend or Foe?

They apprehensively exchanged glances as the beclouded silhouette came closer and closer. With a barely audible command from The Knight, they bravely stood their ground.

**X------X------X------X**

Yes, I know it was very short. However, I'll write more if you guys liked it. I'm not _entirely_ sure about the plot, so if any of you guys have ideas, let me know. Read & Review please.


	2. Long Live The King!

Give it up for chapter 2!

* * *

**ii: Long Live the King**

**X------X------X------X **

They peered silently as the figure appeared, no longer hidden by the swirling clouds of auric dust. The Knight frowned, obviously recognizing the figure before him: an aged man, slightly bent over at the waste. His head was completely bald and a tuft of pallid hair sprouted from his chin. The man wore a long ebony and red cape that reached to his ankles, dark trousers and boots,snow-white gloves, an off white shirt and a short, black, buckled overcoat. The man's unique orange eyes blazed menacingly like the sun above.

"Xemnas?" the Knight spoke in disbelief as his comrades tensed, gripping their Key blades tightly, ready to attack at word.

"Wielder of Light," the one called "Xemnas" snapped before letting out a sickening, raspy cackle. He laughed manically as thousands of ink like shadows stretched out upon the ground before forming tall lanky beasts, know as "Shadow Heartless."

"Ignore the Shadows," the obsidian clad knight suggested. "We must get to Xemnas." The other two knights nodded in agreement. Without another word, the knights charged forth with an amount of speed no human or beast could achieve. Their bodies cut through the atmosphere like blade through flesh as their eyes concentrated on the insane, chuckling, villain before them. But, just as they reached Xemnas, swinging their blades on instinct, he disappeared into thin air, along with the Heartless. The trio dug their heels into the ground, coming to a halt as sparks of embers flew from their soles.

"What?" the obsidian knight gasped, eyes searching wildly.

"He's vanished!" the argent clad knight bellowed in skepticism.

"We must go back to the castle. _Now._"

**X-----X-----X-----X**

The royal Knight stormed into the pulchritudinous castle with his comrades at his heels, struggling to keep up. The trio passed through the winding hallways, desperately attempting to dodge the people that rushed by, murmuring quick, polite greetings.

"Welcome back, Your Majesty." The obviously frustrated Knight simply grunted back at a servant as she bustled by.

A large over sized dog-like animal clad in a knight's attire stepped beside the quickly moving trio,

"G'day,Yer Highness. Lady Rose. Queen Beryl."

"Hello, Goofy," the one in obsidian armor, called "Beryl" answered in a quiet voice, slightly muffled by her helmet.

"Hey, Goofy," the young woman called "Rose" answered, slipping past the castle's occupied servitors as they passed through a narrow hallway. Simultaneously sighing, the two women pulled off their helmets and shook their crimson and flaxen-blond hair. Both of them had a pair of striking bright blue eyes, and contained some of the same features. The Knight yanked off his bronze helmet, revealing a crown of unruly chocolate-brown spikes and sparkling cerulean eyes.

"Where's Knight Slate ?" The brunette half asked half commanded, turning towards the dog.

"Uh...I'm not so sure, Sir," Goofy answered, thoughtfully gazing up at the King. The King scowled irritatedly. "I-I'll g-go find him!" the dog offered, stammering uncontrollably.

"Yes, get to that," the King frowned, taking Goofy aback before he bowed and clumsily scurried away, ears flopping and swaying with every step.

"Sora, that was _rude_," the redhead scolded, slapping him on the arm as the blond silently nodded in agreement. The brunette sighed, his aggravated expression quickly softening.

"You're right," he exhaled, embarrassedly placing his dark gloved hands behind his head. He had to admit, it wasn't like him to act in such a negative way. In fact, he was rarely ever stressed (before he became King.)

"I just can't believe we..."

"We'll get him next time, I'm sure of it," the blond interrupted with a warm smile.

"You're right, Naminé."

Kairi _had _to cut Sora some slack, knowing she would be just as stressed out if she was dubbed King or Queen of Destiny Islands, only at the age of eighteen. Naminé however, could relate with Sora entirely upon the matter, considering she and Roxas became King and Queen of Twilight Town a mere month ago.

"Let's check the Training Expanse, Sora," Kairi quickly suggested as the three rounded a corner. Sora nodded and pulled the redhead close to him by the waist.

"_Good_ idea," he stressed as Kairi blushed and Naminé giggled, daintily pressing a hand over her heart.

Within seconds more of walking, the trio stepped outside of the castle and reached the outdoor Training Expanse. Sora watched proudly as a few young boys, chosen by the Key blade, vigorously trained against mechanical Heartless.

"They just get better every day, don't they?" Naminé hummed in delight, clasping her hands behind her back.

"'Sure do," Sora cocked his head to the side and strolled into the Expanse, as the young teenagers saluted at his approach. "Hello, Junior Wielders!" he called.

"Good Morning, King Sora, _Sir_!" they cheered simultaneously. Looking upon their King lovingly and dismissing their unique Key Blades with vibrant flashes of glittering light and standing in the "at ease" formation.

"Have any of you seen Riku?" he asked, cerulean eyes glittering in question.

The bunch of boys mumbled variations of "I dunno, Sir," and "'Not so sure, Sir," until the smallest of the boys shyly stepped up.

"He-He's in the Office, Sir," the tiny male stammered, saluting with one hand and pointing towards the office with the other.

"Why thank you, young man," Sora crouched down and ruffled the now giggling boy's hair. "Very well then, you may continue," Sora stood and ordered as the boys nodded and re summoned their blades.

"They'll make great little soldiers one day," Kairi smirked as the trio approached the Office. Sora nodded with a crooked smile.

"Yes...I just hope they'll never have to fight in a war..."

**X------X------X------X**

"_What_ do you mean you found _nothing_ there?" the nineteen year old silver-haired Knight bellowed at the brunette, aquamarine eyes flashing with disbelief and anger.

"I mean simply what I say, _nothing_. I found nothing at the Crossroad. No _keyhole_, no _civilization_, no..."

"Was Xemnas there?" Riku asked, dread and hate evident when he mentioned the horrific name. Kairi and Naminé cringed.

"Yes..." Sora answered, barely audible.

"And?" Riku raised his voice pacing back in forth, his ivory cloak flapping in the process.

"He got away..." Sora mumbled in defeat.

"_What?!?!?"_ Riku whipped around, silver locks falling over his pale face.

"He got away!" Sora repeated, "He had _thousands of_ Heartless by his side. We charged at him and he just _vanished!_..."

"Guys, yelling won't prove anything," the flaxen haired Wielder began, gazing pointedly at Riku who pouted instantly.

"She's right," Kairi stepped forward, pushing vermilion locks behind her ear.

"Still," Riku frowned, becoming his normal stoic self once again. "There's no doubt he's behind this and he must be stopped. Wielders all over the worlds are disappearing, being killed...What if our world, our Kingdom is next?"

"Riku, you know that the Suzerainty of Destiny Islands is one of the most powerful kingdoms..."

"What if he's _more _powerful, Sora? You saw what he and his band of Heartless did to the Crossroad. Think of all those other worlds out there. Demolished!" Riku interrupted, cocking an eyebrow in emphasis. Sora lowered his eyes from Riku's intense gaze, plainly showing that he was in deep thought.

"We leave tomorrow at noon...We'll discuss the matter with King Mickey. Naminé, advise Roxas and tell him to be here by morning," before sparing Riku, Kairi, and Naminé final glances, Sora turned on his heel and left the Expanse.

**X------X------X------X**

Sora stepped out onto the castle's balcony, an elegant sapphire, crystal, and diamond crown atop his head, as the millions and millions of Destiny Islands citizens cheered:

_Long live the King! Long live King Sora_!

In slight awe, he looked down at the beautiful kingdom before him. The tall palm trees swayed slightly in the breeze. Calm, pure blue waves clapped over the warm pristine shores. The sun shone brightly, lightly kissing the sand with warmth. The castle was so far up, he could even see the lone island with the bent paupou tree he, Riku, and Kairi used to relax on in their youth. He sighed dreamily as the memories of carefree childhood washed over his mind.

With a wide smile that revealed his pearly whites, and the swift raise of his arm, the crowd obediently became dead silent.

"Hello, good citizens of Destiny Islands," he began, sapphire eyes scanning the boisterous crowd. He paused briefly before speaking again. "You've all heard that somehow, Xemnas has been revived..." The crowd murmured incoherently in agreement. "Though the Suzerainty of Destiny Islands is an extremely strong kingdom, Xemnas and his improved band of Heartless are _still _a threat to our Kingdom." The crowd was completely silent. "Therefore, Lady Kairi Rose, Queen Naminé Beryl, King Roxas Storm, Knight Riku Slate, and I will discuss this matter with King Mickey, and bring Xemnas and his horde of Heartless to justice once and for all! We must _not_ let him capture Kingdom Hearts!" With that, the crowd hurrayed rambunctiously as a variation of Destiny Islands' national anthem, "Simple and Clean," played majestically in the background. With a final nod of finality, Sora strolled back into the castle. After leaving his throne room, he stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Kairi in the distance. She stood in front of a tall, colorful, elegant stain glassed window, longingly gazing out at the ocean before her. She'd always been so intrigued with the sea. The sun's beams of light painted her flawless face and highlighted her pure crimson locks gold. A contour of pink darted across her cheeks as she stared through the window, oblivious that she was being watched.

Sora sighed. She was _beautiful_. He _Loved_ her. And he wanted nothing more than for her to be his Queen. So, he gathered his wits, and with his hopes high, approached the caring, feisty, redhead of his dreams.

**X------X------X------X**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Simple and Clean.

_King Sora_. Doesn't that sound awesome? I mean really, it just rolls off your tongue, right? Er...Anywho,this chapter was really fun to write. A lot easier than the first one. If you guys want me to, I'd be happy to continue with this story. I've got some really good ideas and twists and turns for the plot. Did ya' like it? Read & Review to tell me what you think please.

Happy Palm Sunday,

-Heiress of the Suzerainty


	3. The Domino Effect

**R-O-X-A-S**...**ROXAS!!! Whooo0o0o!**

Okay...I know that was unnecessary. I apologize. Anyway, guess who'll be in this chapter? Yup, our favorite Jesse McCartney- wanna be- blond.

* * *

**iii: The Domino Effect**

**X------X------X------X **

Sora halted beside Kairi, his cerulean eyes slowly following her gaze; through the rainbow painted glass stained window and out onto the sapphire sea. They grinned as their hands fell side by side, and their fingers automatically entwined, fitting together _perfectly_.

Sora remembered how the two of them used to frolic and play upon the pristine shores of their Island, hands inseparably joined, just like that.

"Sora," the redhead tenderly breathed his name as their eyes locked.

"Yes, Kairi?" he responded, in the same dizzy, dreamy, lovestruck fashion.

The Princess hesitated, "You know, when you were dubbed King...I was devastated," she confessed, obviously ashamed.

"Really?" Sora's eyes widened in disbelief, squeezing his beloved's dainty hand. "Why?"

"Well...I thought that if you became King...You'd be busy and all, I thought that you'd...W-we'd..." she trailed off but Sora conveniently finished her sentence.

"You thought I wouldn't have time for you; that our relationship would eventually wane to nothing," a small, grim, smile formed on his tanned face. The Princess of Heart nodded with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Kairi," Sora continued, grasping both of her hands, facing her, and looking down into her sparkling beryl eyes. "I should of talked to you about it...I...Everything was just so hectic. But don't get me wrong, I love you and I'd _never_ let anything destroy our relationship. _Nothing," _he stressed with his trademark, goofy grin. Kairi giggled and pulled the brunette in a backbreaking hug. "Ah, by the way," Sora grinned ear to ear while wrapping his arms around the crimson haired girl. "it's funny how all ends meet..." he chuckled absently.

"Hmm? What is it Sora?" Kairi inquired, pulling away from the Wielder to look into his eyes. Sora shrugged casually before leaning over and whispering into Kairi's ear.

"I don't know about you, but _Princess of Heart_ is getting kinda' old," Kairi cocked an eyebrow. "How does _Queen_ _Kairi_ sound?"

"_**Sora!**_I-I..." Kairi gasped.

"I want _you _to be my Queen," he smirked. Before the Wielder of Love could react, two familiar voices echoed from down the castle's maze-like hallway.

"Yer Highness! Hyuck, hey Sora!" an illiterate voice drawled.

"Sowa! King Sooow-ahh! King Woxas is heyuh!" the second voice quacked. Kairi giggled nervously while Sora rolled his eyes and turned to the charging fools before him.

"_Guys_..." Sora hissed but was instantly cut off. Goofy, being the complete klutz that he was, tripped over an invisible lump in the carpet that stretched down the castle's floor. Afterwards, Donald crashed into Goofy. Thus the "domino effect" occurred and Sora was crushed underneath his two clumsy companions. The crimson haired girl busted into a fit of laughter while Sora squirmed and flailed like a fish out of water.

"**_Donald!!! Gooofyyy! Get off of me!"_ **he bellowed irritatedly.

"I can't!" Donald retorted. "This big palooka won't get up! Huwwy up! You're wufflin my feathas!"

"Hyuck, sorry fellas," Goofy sincerely apologized before rolling off of his friends. "Anywho, King Roxas is outside, waitin' by the Gummi Ship with Queen Naminé and Knight Riku," Goofy explained, Donald mumbling and grumbling all the way as Kairi pulled Sora to his feet.

"Alright," Sora sighed, brushing himself off. "Kairi and I need to get ready first, tell them we'll be there in a minute."

"Yessir!" Goofy saluted, running off as Donald waddled behind.

"_**Wait for me ya big idiot!"**_

The brunette sighed, turning to Kairi; his eyes clearly saying: _"Sorry, we'll talk later."_

Kairi nodded and smiled, understanding his antics. "See you at the castle's gates," she then turned and hurried off to get ready for their flight.

Sora sighed, "Alright."

_  
When just **one** thing falls out of place,_

_The rest comes c r a s h i n g _

**d**

**o**

**w**

**n**

**X------X-----X-----X**

Sora examined his reflection in the tall exorbitant mirror. The brunette had to admit, he'd changed quite a bit over the years.

He'd gotten taller of course, Riku barely had an inch or two over him in height. His muscles were noticeable, but not over the top, matching his lean frame.

His face hadn't changed much. His eyes were still the brightest of blue and his hair was as unruly as ever.

"Sora, are you gonna primp _all _day?" Sora spun around to see none other than Kairi standing outside of his doorway, hands on her hips.

"Umm...Yeah, I'll be right there, Kai," he assured her before gazing through the mirror one last time, nodding in approval, and dashing after her. After catching up with the redhead, Sora grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"_**Sora! What are you doing?!?"**_ she laughed in shock. "Put me down!" she whined, pounding on his back playfully.

"Sorry, Kairi but you weren't walking fast enough. The others are waiting..." and without another word, he bolted towards the castle's exit with inhuman speed. Kairi screamed like she was being murdered.

**X------X------X------X**

"Sora, my other," Roxas smiled, static blue eyes instantly brightening in happiness.

"Roxas!" Sora shrieked, pulling the blond into spine breaking hug. "How are you? It's been so long!" Sora grinned ear to ear, obviously suffocating the helpless Wielder.

"Mmph!" Roxas mumbled into Sora's shirt. "Rmph!!!Mphelp!

"What's that Roxas?" the brunette cocked his head.

"Umm...Sora, I don't think he can breathe," Naminé suggested coyly while Kairi giggled.

"_Oh!"_ Sora's hands pulled away from Roxas as if he was on fire.

"_Thanks_," Roxas said sarcastically with a glare. "I'm fine, and yeah I missed you too. 'Been so busy with Kingliness and all," Roxas explained with a small smile.

"_Tell me about it_!" Sora drawled.

"Isn't it _crazy_? I mean..."

"Um guys, how about we continue the family reunion _inside _the ship?" Riku sighed, shoving the other four towards the towering vessel.

"Right," Roxas chuckled. "Sorry about that..."

"Yup, you're definitely Sora's other," Kairi stated without a doubt.

"_Hey_! I'm _right _here! And what's that supposed to mean..."

"_**Sora, get in the ship!!!"**_ the Wielders shouted in unison. Sora obeyed reluctantly, mumbling incoherently and kicking wildly at invisible pebbles.

**X------X------X------X**

"Hey, could you guys..."

"Yeah, I know bein' King _is _complicated!"

"Guys?"

"I say being _Queen _is more difficult,"

"Agreed. As Queen, you have to support the King and..."

"Nonsense, everyone knows..." _blah blah blah blah blah..._

"Guys!!"

"You're right, Sora. I mean really, how could..."

"**Guys could you quiet down??!?!!? I'm trying to drive this thing but I can't concentrate because you won't shut up!!!!"** Riku bellowed, obliviously removing his hands from the ship's steering device.

"Um...Riku..." Kairi pointed an index finger towards the deserted, still spinning, steering wheel.

"_Shutup!_ It's my turn to talk now," Riku retorted. Kairi shrank back in surprise.

"But, Riku..." Roxas began.

"Want me to make you a Nobody _again_ Roxas?" Riku threatened, Way to Dawn materializing in his fist.

"No, Sir," Roxas cringed.

"_That's_ what I _thought_. Now if you guys don't..."

"**_Riku _your hands are off the steering wheel and there's a really big **

**rock- meteor- thing heading towards us!!!**" Sora blurted out, before taking big breaths.

Aquamarine eyes grew wide. "..._Crap..."_

**X------X------X------X**

_One wrong move, one mistake, and everything just comes c r a s h i n g..._

_**Down.**_

**Domino** **Effect**...

**X------X------X------X**

Okay, **first** things first; I wanna thank the reviewers. 'Love y'all.

Ame Shizuka

LV-chan

Twilight Angel1013  


Deliahgirl  


Inuhanyou

**Second...**

Disclaimer: Take a wild guess...Got it?... Alright Take your time...**NO.**

**Third...**

Notes: This chapter was pretty fun. I was really happy to finally bring Roxas into the story since he's so cool and stuff...If you guys want to see any other characters in the story, let me know. I might include 'em.

Review please, they make me happy. -smiles-

_You won't like me when I'm angry! _-turns into "The Hulk"-

-Heiress of the Suzerainty


End file.
